Situation
by Ashton Li
Summary: Ryoma goes out with Atobe to a restaurant only to end up being stuck in the restroom with older boy and some hot cheese sauce.  Birthday fic written for EchizenRyomaLover.


**NOTE:**** First, this is a fic specifically written for EchizenRyomaLover since she was telling me something about a fancy restaurant, Atobe, Ryoma, and I think she said cheese puffs (but it changed to cheese sauce). Happy birthday! Second, this is in Ryoma's POV. Third, expect Atobe and Ryoma to be OOC because… it just turned out that way… to me anyways. Fourth, I do not own these characters or the Prince of Tennis. Fifth, enjoy this rather disturbing fic…**

**Situation**

"Take off your pants, Echizen."

* * *

_I've noticed something about my life… I always end up in the oddest situations. They start off innocent and easy going, and then it just turns into this. Whatever "this" is._

_If I remember correctly, it started off as a date with Atobe Keigo. He asked me out, and I somehow ended up in this fancy restaurant. I wasn't overly thrilled about the whole thing, but I went along with it anyways. Honestly, I would have liked a tennis match better._

_ I didn't know much about the place where we were, so Atobe went on and ordered everything himself. I could only hope I didn't end up with some nasty tasting food. When our appetizer came, I was shocked to see this fountain of cheese. It was disturbing, but Atobe really seemed to like it. His mouth started to water as he began to dip different items into this cheese substance. I could only watch as he continued to eat. Then, I felt the movement and he was next to me. Reaching over my shoulder, Atobe proceeded to dip something into the sauce and attempted to feed it to me. Dropping it in my lap, he went back for more of this cheese; continuing to let more and more drip onto me. It was hot, and I could feel it burning my leg. I flinched as he brushed his fingers against my cheek and laughed. Turning back to the cheese fountain, he filled a small container that sat on our table with it and whispered that we needed to go to the restroom. Without an argument, I followed him since all I could think about was getting the cheese off of my pants._

_ The bathroom didn't lead to things that I was hoping for. Seriously, how do I manage to get myself into these situations?

* * *

_

"Take off your pants, Echizen," Atobe demanded from me once again.

I stared at the container he held in his hand with the cheese oozing from it. "No."

"They're going to stain if you don't clean them."

"That's okay," I backed away when I saw him dip his finger into the sauce and make his way up to me. I hit the back wall and felt his finger force its way into my mouth. "Hn."

"It's the finest cheese around. Only one thing would make it finer," his eyes scanned my body as his hands grabbed my shirt; unbuttoning it. "I told you to take off your pants nicely, but now I'm just going to have to do things my own way."

There really no fighting off Atobe. His strong limbs overpowered me greatly and the effort I would put in would just get me hurt. As my pants were pulled off my legs and my shirt open to show my bare chest, Atobe went back to his container. Bringing it back to me, he poured the cheese sauce down my body. It dripped down my legs, burning my inner thighs. I couldn't help but moan as his fingers crept across my skin; drawing in the liquid-like substance that covered my body. Bending his head down, he dragged his tongue around my chest. Flinching, I squealed when he playfully bit my nipple. He was enjoying this teasing, and with ever nip he took, the burning began to fade from my body. Atobe's lips moved their way down towards my legs and he began to lick the cheese off of me; carefully sucking it all up.

"Hn…" I bit my index finger in order to keep myself from screaming out from the pleasurable feeling the mixer of his mouth and the saucy cheese was giving me. "Ha… nn… hnn… a-ah!"

I whined as he lifted my legs up and saw him beginning to unzip his pants. Panting, moans, thrust, thrust. Our bodies collided together. He pushed forward causing a new burning sensation to run through my body. Thrusting, his motions caused me to yell out in the heat of all this passion; or maybe it would be better to say lack there of a true passion. Falling victim to his movements, I allowed myself to relax; taking in everything thrust he made further and further into me. Our bodies began to sweat from all the heavy movements and forceful pushing in and out. Then, I felt myself losing it; no longer could I hold myself back. A white substance squirted onto Atobe's shirt along with the orange cheese that had rubbed off from my legs. He only laughed as I whimpered. His movement didn't stop; it only grew faster and harder until I felt more warmth fill inside me. Pulling away, he continued to laugh as I stayed there on the floor. My entire body ached from not only the sexual pleasure we had just experience, but the burns my legs and chest had taken from the cheese sauce. Atobe proceeded to clean my body using his tongue. I giggled when he licked at my hip bone; a place I had always been weak at. As I tried to control my breathing, he removed himself from me, took my pants, and went to the sink. Washing the stains from them, he placed them under the hand drier and returned them to me. Helping me get into my clothes, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor.

Looking down at the floor, Atobe smiled. "The janitors really need to do a better job at cleaning. Our food is probably cold by now. If you hadn't taken so long to clean that stain, I wouldn't have to complain about the poor service. Lets go, Echizen."

"Che…"

* * *

As we sat back down at our table, I watched as our food was sent back. Atobe continued to complain about how long it took me to clean up and how I must watch myself better with food. When our food came back, I nibbled at it; not saying a single word and being very careful to not get anything on me. At this point, the last thing I needed was another trip to the restroom with Atobe and his food. Especially when he was sipping at hot soup!

Maybe one day I'll understand why these types of situations are attracted to me. For now, I think I'm going to go find a lock for my pants or something. I mean, I have to go out with Fuji-senpai next weekend. If this is what happens while with Atobe… no. I don't even want to think about what'll go on with Fuji-senpai. Maybe I'll just cancel…

_End._

**NOTE:**** I will never look at cheese sauce the same way again. Anyways, thanks for reading. Hopefully EchizenRyomaLover had time to read it with her busy schedule. I'm going to go bash my head against my desk or something for writing this. Sorry about them being out of character. I was doing this quickly and it's been awhile since I've written fics. I have to get back into each character's head. Okay, so, yes, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in another fic of mine. Bye bye~**


End file.
